Prostate cancer is the most prevalent type of cancer and the second leading cause of death from cancer in American men, with an estimated 179,000 cases and 37,000 deaths in 1999, (Landis, S. H. et al. CA Cancer J. Clin. 48:6-29 (1998)). The number of men diagnosed with prostate cancer is steadily increasing as a result of the increasing population of older men as well as a greater awareness of the disease leading to its earlier diagnosis (Parker et al., 1997, CA Cancer J. Clin. 47:5-280). The life time risk for men developing prostate cancer is about 1 in 5 for Caucasians, 1 in 6 for African Americans. High risk groups are represented by those with a positive family history of prostate cancer or African Americans.
Over a lifetime, more than ⅔ of the men diagnosed with prostate cancer die of the disease (Wingo et al., 1996, CA Cancer J. Clin. 46:113-25). Moreover, many patients who do not succumb to prostate cancer require continuous treatment to ameliorate symptoms such as pain, bleeding and urinary obstruction. Thus, prostate cancer also represents a major cause of suffering and increased health care expenditures.
Where prostate cancer is localized and the patient's life expectancy is 10 years or more, radical prostatectomy offers the best chance for eradication of the disease. Historically, the drawback of this procedure is that most cancers had spread beyond the bounds of the operation by the time they were detected. Patients with bulky, high-grade tumors are less likely to be successfully treated by radical prostatectomy.
Radiation therapy has also been widely used as an alternative to radical prostatectomy. Patients generally treated by radiation therapy are those who are older and less healthy and those with higher-grade, more clinically advanced tumors. Particularly preferred procedures are external-beam therapy which involves three dimensional, confocal radiation therapy where the field of radiation is designed to conform to the volume of tissue treated; interstitial-radiation therapy where seeds of radioactive compounds are implanted using ultrasound guidance; and a combination of external-beam therapy and interstitial-radiation therapy.
For treatment of patients with locally advanced disease, hormonal therapy before or following radical prostatectomy or radiation therapy has been utilized. Hormonal therapy is the main form of treating men with disseminated prostate cancer. Orchiectomy reduces serum testosterone concentrations, while estrogen treatment is similarly beneficial. Diethylstilbestrol from estrogen is another useful hormonal therapy which has a disadvantage of causing cardiovascular toxicity. When gonadotropin-releasing hormone agonists are administered testosterone concentrations are ultimately reduced. Flutamide and other nonsteroidal, anti-androgen agents block binding of testosterone to its intracellular receptors. As a result, it blocks the effect of testosterone, increasing serum testosterone concentrations and allows patients to remain potent—a significant problem after radical prostatectomy and radiation treatments.
Cytotoxic chemotherapy is largely ineffective in treating prostate cancer. Its toxicity makes such therapy unsuitable for elderly patients. In addition, prostate cancer is relatively resistant to cytotoxic agents.
Relapsed or more advanced disease is also treated with anti-androgen therapy. Unfortunately, almost all tumors become hormone-resistant and progress rapidly in the absence of any effective therapy.
Accordingly, there is a need for effective therapeutics for prostate cancer which are not overwhelmingly toxic to normal tissues of a patient, and which are effective in selectively eliminating prostate cancer cells.